A Fairy Tale for a Demon and a Dragon
by LadyTuaramandil
Summary: After a fight between Levy and Gajeel, Mirajane and Laxus are told to clean up the library. What they find is a strange book, with the first line of "Once upon a time..."


**A/N: Hey everyone! **

**Here's a new story I've had in my mind for a while. Inspiration goes out to ****_A Fairy Tail Ending_**** by Ice of the Kitunes Fire and****_ The Fairy's Tale_**** by Somber Secrets. I've been wanting to do a story like those two for a while, but I couldn't think of a pairing that would work or that I loved enough- Until, of course, I became a bluthering Miraxus fangirl. **

**BUT THERE'S A CATCH. How frequently I update and the content of each chapter is going to depend heavily on YOU GUYS! What this means is, in your reviews, give me ideas for what fairy tales you want to see these two in, what characters you want them to be (they don't have to be the main two!) and what other characters you think should be in the stories and who they should play. Even just partial ideas are fine- This is a chance for all of you to get your fangirling out without having to do any of the work! **

**To all my A Demon and Her Dragon readers- I swear, the next chapter is coming. I'm just suffering from writer's block. But it is in progress, and you will get it. Soon. Ish.**

**Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima, which is good, because if I owned it, there would probably only be like, two volumes out by now. Hurp.**

* * *

"Gajeel, you IDIOT!"

A loud slam came from Fairy Tail's library, followed by its most frequent visitor running out into the guild hall and through the large archway leading into Magnolia. Shortly after, a very flustered iron dragon slayer burst out, his hair and clothing dotted with bits of paper of varying sizes.

"Oi! Shrimp!"

He too rushed out through the archway, leaving a room full of confused wizards (and a literal paper trail) in his wake. Mirajane had stopped wiping the glass she was holding, a concerned frown plastered on her face. Makarov, sitting on the counter not far from her, just sighed rubbed his wrinkled temples.

"I am getting way too old for this…"

A certain blonde lightning mage smirked as he propped his elbows up on the bar counter, raising one hand to point at his grandfather.

"Yeah, I think I see three more wrinkles today than I did yesterday. Maybe you should have Porlyusica check you out, make sure you don't end up aging even faster than ya already are."

The elderly man eyed his grandson sharply.

Mirajane giggled, smiling sweetly as she delicately placed the glass she had been holding back into the rack behind the counter. "Master, I'll go take a look and see what happened."

The tiny elderly man nodded at the white haired demon as she quickly rushed out from her normal station behind the bar, lifting her long dress up slightly to allow herself to walk faster. As he watched her disappear into the double doors running along the side of the guild hall, Fairy Tail's guildmaster turned to his grandson once more, frowning before knocking him on the head with a balled up fist.

"What're you doing out here, boy?! Get in there and help Mirajane!"

The young blonde man grunted and rubbed his head, glaring up at his grandfather. The tiny balding man just glared back at the younger man fiercely, furrowing his bushy white brows together. After a brief stare-down, Laxus sighed and stood up, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm going." The lightning mage grumbled in displeasure and slouched over to the library as the eyes of curious guild members followed him, still confused by the outburst between the script mage and the iron dragon slayer that had occurred only moments before. He was not sure why exactly they were looking at him- perhaps hoping he and Mira would be able to tell what happened _just by cleaning up the mess_. Yeah, sure, THAT made sense.

As the blonde man reached the double wooden doors that lead into Fairy Tail's library, he hesitated briefly. He was unsure why- It was just this odd feeling he had. Maybe it was the dragon slayer magic he had been imbued with picking up some weird vibe, or maybe he was just hungry. In fact, the more he thought about it, it had to be the latter, considering Mirajane had neglected to bring him his lunch before scampering off to play housekeeper somewhere other than the bar.

Concluding that it was only his stomach, and that Mirajane should not be allowed to go anywhere without feeding him first, Laxus pushed open one door, glancing around inside to see if he could spot the white haired woman, before he stepped in. As the wooden door gently thumped closed behind him, he took in his surroundings.

Yup. The library was a complete mess.

Books were literally EVERYWHERE- On top of bookcases, on the floor, _hanging from the ceiling by iron spikes_ (and he was quite positive he knew who was responsible for THAT one). Granted, these were the lucky ones- Paper was strewn all over as well, some full pages, others just in pieces. Some of the shelves were cracked, with one in particular leaning one end of itself on the tops of the books below it.

A heavy sigh came from somewhere between two shelves, breaking the artificial dragon slayer out of his observation. He strolled over to where he heard the voice, kicking up the papers below him as he trudged through the flood of literature.

Mirajane was bent over, delicately picking up books and placing them into one pile while putting torn pages in another. Laxus leaned on one of the oak bookshelves next to him, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched the barmaid. He could not help but smirk- she was so focused on her task at hand that she did not seem to even register his presence. It was kind of cute, really.

As he opened his mouth to say something, however, he noticed her stop, picking up one particular book and dusting it off gently. She lightly traced her fingers over the gold lettering on the cover.

"That's strange. I've never seen this one before." The demon held the book up, examining the spine carefully. It was a faded royal blue color with delicate golden embossed designs and lettering, and if the state of its cover was any indication of its age, it was quite old.

Laxus frowned slightly, cocking an eyebrow upwards. "You act as though you know every book in this library. It's not like you're Levy or something."

The eldest Strauss just hummed, continuing to examine the book and not bothering to look up at the blonde lightning mage. "Well, every book that comes into Fairy Tail's library has to first be approved of by either myself or Master." She glanced upwards briefly, taking note of the dragon slayer's confusion before turning her gaze back to the weathered book in her hands. "It's so that we can make sure no cursed books or texts on forbidden magic find their way into our guild."

The blonde let out a small grunt as he nodded. That made sense, of course. He could not even begin to imagine how many dark guilds had tried this sort of trick to infiltrate or eliminate other guilds, or even the council.

"Well, at the very least, this isn't one of the books that I approved." The white haired woman hummed again, settling down onto the ground and laying the old tome on her lap. She carefully opened it and began flipping through the first few pages. "How odd. I don't see the guild insignia anywhere."

Curious, the muscular lightning mage pushed himself off of the shelf he had been leaning on, uncrossing his arms and treading through the sea of papers, stopping just beside Mirajane. He bent down slightly and leaned over her shoulder, trying to figure out just what she was looking for. He soon grew bored of this however, and the words on the page opposite the one the demon barmaid was staring at caught his eye.

"Once upon a time…?"

The words started to glow, and immediately afterwards, bright white light erupted from the book and engulfed the two S-class wizards.

In an instant, the light was gone, and so were Mirajane and Laxus.

All that remained was the worn hard-bound tome, innocently sitting with its cover closed where the two mages had been only seconds prior.

* * *

**A/N: First chapter is more of a prologue/teaser. Remember- Post your reviews with ideas or thoughts on what you might want to be in the following chapters! I'm open to all suggestions! I have an idea for a couple of stories, but I want more and I want to have this story feel a little more interactive for you readers.**

**Thanks!**


End file.
